El temible Karamatsu rex
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Osomatsu era tramposo en cuanto de apuestas se trataba eras un tonto si apostabas cosas con él, ya que además de una manía constante por la apuesta, el hermano mayor disfrutaba los castigos y torturar al pobre que había perdido contra él. Karamatsu debió suponerlo, apostar contra su hermano mayor nunca es buena idea ¿Es que nunca aprendería?. No paring.
1. La apuesta

Hola mis amados lectores adoro la cantidad de material que me ha inspirado para fics últimamente, ósea la inspiración me hace algo así como " _Tush. Eliminado_ ". Bueno, para los interesados en saberlo, no soy fan del yaoi, pero siendo el material que más se encuentra cuando buscas material sobre los hermanos Matsuno, entonces decidí hacer algo con insinuaciones pero sin yaoi, muajaja soy malvada. Esta Karamatsu Girl anda enamorada cada vez mas de Karamatsu y una imagen me ha inspirado para este fic que es súper tierno.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

 **[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico** ]

 **ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE**

─diálogos─

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Karamatsu era un hombre de palabra y buen corazón, no solía hacer trampas ni mucho menos fallar a una promesa, sobre todo si dicha promesa se la había a uno de sus _brothers_.

Pero ellos deberás que abusaban, sobretodo el hermano mayor patán por excelencia: Osomatsu.

Él era tramposo y manipulador, un mal perdedor no muy dispuesto a dejarse vencer, pero sí muy dispuesto a humillar a los demás cuando se trataba de ganarles, pues sus victorias eran cruelmente presumidas a los demás y celebradas.

Eras un tonto si apostabas cosas con él, ya que además de una manía constante por la apuesta, el hermano mayor disfrutaba los castigos y torturar al pobre que había perdido contra él.

Karamatsu debió suponerlo, apostar contra su hermano mayor nunca es buena idea ¿Es que nunca aprendería?

Suspiro. No ganaba nada reprochándose lo que ya había hecho, ahora lo que debía hacer era sobrellevarlo como los hombres y ser fuerte para superar esto. De nuevo sostuvo entre sus manos la tela sedosa de un llamativo verde limón.

 _´─Vamos a los caballos Karamatsu_

─ _Oh buraza, tu siempre quieres que te acompañe a los caballos para estafarme dinero_

─ _Lo sé, lo sé pero en esta ocasión es diferente._

─ _¿Diferente?_

─ _Ahora si voy a ganar mucho dinero, puedo sentirlo._

 _El segundo Matsuno se carcajeo con ganas, su hermano solo lo miro enfadado._

─ _¿Qué no confías en tu hermano mayor?_

 _A lo que Karamatsu solo se hizo tonto jugando con sus lentes._

─ _Bien, te demostrare que hoy estoy muy confiado, apostemos._

─ _¿apostar?_

─ _Así es, si pierdo en los caballos hoy yo cumpliré el castigo que tú quieras por una semana, pero si yo gano tu cumplirás el castigo que yo elija por una semana._

 _Aunque para Karamatsu aquello sonaba a mala idea, lo cierto es que luego de un rato le sonó a una victoria fácil, ¿Qué no su brother no solía perder siempre? Además había más probabilidades de perder que de ganar, así que esta era una de esas apuestas que estaban a su favor._ ´

O eso pensó.

Lo cierto era que Karamatsu no era muy afortunado.

─Karamatsu~ apresúrate a salir pronto, ya quiero verte~

Ese tono cantarín le crispaba los nervios, pero ya nada podía hacer, así que presuroso se cambió su _perfect fashion_ por lo que su hermano le había elegido.

 **YYY**

Afuera del baño estaba un muy impaciente Osomatsu, quien no entendía que podía estar haciendo Kusomatsu ahí encerrado tanto tiempo, a menos que el tarado se haya atorado con el cierre.

Siendo conocido por su poca paciencia, comenzó a tocar con insistencia la puerta del baño.

─Oi, Karamatsu.

No hubo respuesta.

─Nee, Karamatsu te estoy hablando.

Siguió sin haber respuesta.

─ ¡Karamatsu sal de una maldita vez!

Tras esta exigencia se escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente del baño. Antes de que la puerta fuera abierta, Osomatsu se emocionó cuando vio salir la silueta de su hermano en el disfraz que había elegido para él. Pero este no salió completamente por lo que solo podía verle parte de la cola.

─ ¡Karamatsu sal de ahí!

El aludido solo saco un poco más el cuerpo.

─Karamatsu, si no sales ahora te obligare a salir así a la calle.

─ ¡No! Ya voy _brother_.

Resignado el chico termino de salir dejando ver el disfraz de dinosaurio que traía puesto, un regordete Tiranosaurio-rex de color verde limón, una pancita de color azul y unas escamas en la espalda color naranja, incluso en pies y manos tenía unas garritas delicadas, estaba sonrojado de sus mejillas y orejas. Osomatsu lo había obligado a no ponerse sus lentes por lo que su cara se podía ver perfectamente.

Osomatsu esperaba que se viera ridículo (en cierto modo si era gracioso) pero nunca pensó que como efecto secundario, su hermano doloroso terminaría viéndose adorable.

Tan adorable que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la linda imagen de Karamatsu en ese trajecito, con esa expresión y jugando con sus ¨patitas¨ todo nervioso por la vergüenza.

─K-kawaii….

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir y pellizcarle las mejillas a su hermano. A quien incluso se le asomaron unas lagrimitas.

─D-duele, _brother._

Pese a la queja el mayor siguió jalándole las mejillas todo embelesado por lo adorable que se veía su _hermanito._

 **YYY**

Finalmente Karamatsu se había escapado de las garras de Osomatsu, y había huido a la planta baja a la cocina, pues generalmente la única que estaba ahí era su madre o esta solía estar vacía.

No era su día de suerte. En cuanto lo oyó entrar su madre se giró para correr al que estaba ahí estorbándole cuando intentaba preparar la comida. Cuando lo hizo no pudo quedarse más de piedra.

─ ¿K-karamatsu?...

─Dime, _mami_ ¿Qué pasa?

Verlo tan adorable y además ese tono de "mami" que había usado, fue demasiado para ella. Justo como cuando vio tierno y adorable a Osomatsu el día de las entrevistas, no pudo evitar sentir que el pecho se le salía por las orejas, y juntar sus manos arriba de su pecho, emocionada.

─ ¡Oh dios mío pero que lindo!

Grito toda emocionada jalándole las mejillas, dándole besitos por toda la cara, tocándole su trajecito, dándole abrazos rapiditos, para luego jalarlo hacia ella, y salir corriendo porque "¿Cada cuando puedes ver a tu hijo así de adorable?"

 **YYY**

Karamatsu no había tenido un buen día, ya se hubiera quitado el traje de no ser porque su sentido de la moral le gritaba que lo correcto era cumplir su palabra, eso y que el malvado de Osomatsu había mandando poner un candadito en el traje por lo que a menos que se lo pidiera no podía quitárselo.

Estaba frito.

Luego de esa sesión inesperada de _love_ por parte de su _mom_ y de su hermano mayor, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse tranquilo a ver televisión, sus hermanos eran crueles entre ellos, pero siendo el ignorado de la casa, tal vez en esta ocasión seria su salvación.

O eso quiso pensar.

Se asomó antes de entrar y ahí estaban Totty, Jyunshimatsu, y Choromatsu; que estaban cada quien en lo suyo, se sintió más relajado e intentando no llamar mucho la atención abrió la puerta para sentarse en el piso con ambos pies estirados delante de él ya que por lo gordito del traje no podía hincarse o cruzar las piernas.

Entonces en ambiente se tensó, pudo sentir miradas sobre sí mismo.

─ ¿Ka-karamatsu-niisan?

─D-dime _my Little Jynshimas._

Cuando se giró a ver a su hermano pudo ver en los ojos de los demás lo mismo que había visto momentos antes: una cara embelesada, justo como la de Osomatsu y Matsuyo.

─ ¡Oh por dios! Eres tan lindo, tan lindo, lindo, lindo─ se puso a murmurar como cuando anda de _fanboy_ , Choromatsu.

─ ¡Karamatsu-niisan es un dinosaurio! ¡Un dino, dino! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Totty le tomo una foto con su _Smartphone_.

─ ¡Oye T-totty!

─Oh lo siento, es que no me pude resistir─ dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada el menor.

Karamatsu se había volteado enfurruñado. Hoy todos eran _Karamatsu boys_.

─Oye, Karamatsu-niisan.─ llamo su atención Todomatsu.

─ ¿Qué pasa _brother?_

─ ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ─ dijo poniendo una expresión tan adorable que se sintió nervioso.

─ Claro _brother,_ lo que sea.

─Ruge. ─ eso no tuvo sentido.

─ ¿Eh?

─Así es, quiero que rugas como un dinosaurio grande y malo que quiere comerte.

Al mayor se le subieron los colores a la cara.

─ ¿Q-que? P-pero ¿estás hablando en serio?

─Por favor─ pidió el menor juntando las manos poniendo expresión de cachorrito abandonado, el mayor sabía que era vilmente manipulado, pero no se podía resistir.

─ _Ok_ _brother,_ lo que sea por ti, pero solo una vez.

Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos y eso era más que suficiente para el mayor.

Aunque no había notado que buscándolo, su mamá y su hermano mayor también estaban en la sala.

Súper concentrado, separo ambas piernas plantándolas firmemente en el piso, marco un poco más el siempre intenso ángulo de sus cejas, y subió sus brazos encima de su cabeza, y alzándolos desde sus rodillas hasta llegar lo más arriba que podía.

─ ¡GRRRRRRRR! ¡Ténganle miedo al temible _Karamatsu Rex_! ¡GRRRRRRRRRR! ─ Mientras rugía movía su cabeza, y sus "patitas" incluso movió un poco sus garritas para verse "aterrador"

Aquello fue suficiente.

A todos los presentes se les salió el corazón por la garganta.

─ ¡K-kawaii!

Gritaron corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, pero al hacerlo el primero en querer cargarlo fue Jyunshimatsu, quien por querer evitar que lo agarran lo lanzó, solo que no midió su fuerza y salió volando el pobre Karamatsu.

─ ¡Niisan!

 **YYY**

Horas más tarde regresó maltrecho y traumatizado el pobre chico-dinosaurio.

Ya todos habían ido a acostarse y por su bien, cenaría y se dormiría en el comedor, para evitar más incidentes.

No contó con que Ichimatsu no había llegado a casa todavía, había pasado todo el día ayudando a unos gatos callejeros, así que cansando y hambriento decidió regresar a cenar algo y dormirse.

Cuando Ichimatsu entró a la casa no le sorprendió ver las luces apagadas, seguro todos se habían ido a dormir, cuando de repente notó que la luz del comedor seguía encendida.

 _/alguien debe de haber olvidado apagarla/_ pensó adentrándose en la habitación con mucho sigilo.

Cuando ligeramente abrió la puerta pudo ver la espalda de un dinosaurio verde y su cola. Pues Karamatsu estaba de espalda a la puerta, comiendo.

 _/ ¿Pero qué demonios?/_ se descocó por un momento pero luego recuerdo la apuesta que Karamatsu y Osomatsu habían hecho. Entonces sonrió perversamente ante lo que era obviamente, el castigo de Kusomatsu.

 _/Vaya si eres estúpido, Kusomatsu/_ pensó riéndose del segundo hermano.

Ya más animado, abrió la puerta.

─Estoy en casa─ anuncio tranquilamente.

─Bienvenido, _buraza_.

─ Esta vez te la hizo buena Osomatsu-niisan, ¿No, Kusomatsu?

Al decirle eso por primera vez desde que había llegado, Karamatsu se volteó para encararlo. Con esa expresión tan neutra pero tranquila.

─ _It´s fine_.

Ante la respuesta de ser posible se sonrojo ligeramente como cuando daba ánimos y levantaba el pulgar.

El corazón de Ichimatsu latió con fuerza descomunal, y no pudo evitar sudar mares enteros mientras se ponía más rojo de lo que se había puesto jamás, estaba temblando.

 _¡¿Pero que se supone que es esta cosa tan linda?!_

Asustado por la sensación, abrazo a Karamatsu del cuello, ahorcándolo.

─I-ichimatsu…n-no…pu-puedo…respirar-r

Dijo mientras el otro al apreciar mejor el atuendo, pues su hermano estaba de más cerca, le salió un involuntario hilo de sangre de la nariz antes de doblarse formando un escorpión estrellando la cabeza de su hermano contra el suelo.

 _/ ¡Kusomatsu no es nada lindo!/_ se dijo a si mismo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, directo al baño a mojarse la cara con agua fría.

Esa noche, Karamatsu se quedó inconsciente en el comedor. De esta experiencia él aprendió una cosa: las apuestas no son buenas.

Y sus hermanos aprendieron otra: si le haces bromas a alguien puede que estas se te reviertan.

Eso, y que Karamatsu era demasiado adorable si se lo proponía.

 **YYY**

Les propongo una idea, si este fic en los próximos 5 meses llega a 10 reviews, entonces yo prometo subir el Omake contando que tanto tuvo que vivir Karamatsu para regresar a su casa cuando estuvo vestido así.

Ojala les haya gustado, espero que hayan fangirleado tanto como yo, bueno una aclaración: Ichimatsu y Karamatsu pueden o no tener implicaciones románticas en este fic, eso lo hice así para los que quisieran ver una relación de hermanos la vean, y para los que quieran algo romántico, lo vean, por eso fui algo ambigua.

Como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	2. Omake

Hola mis amados lectores adoro que cada vez hay más fic e imágenes de Karamatsu, sinceramente a este paso terminare haciendo muchos fic, agradezco infinitamente que el fandom me haya apoyado con mis ideas tan locas, que bueno que les gusto, ósea yo di de plazo 5 meses y en menos de una semana ya había cumplido la cuota si me tarde tanto fue porque estoy enferma y la verdad no tuve ganas de escribir pero aquí estoy.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

 **ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE**

─diálogos─

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Karamatsu no había tenido un muy buen día que digamos, y a causa de una de sus metidas de pie había terminado aceptando una apuesta con Osomatsu, y era claro que lo lamentaba mucho.

Lo último que habría querido era terminar en la calle vestido así, suficiente era tener que soportar la situación en casa, pero ahora por la enorme fuerza de Jyushimatsu (el único hermano físicamente más fuerte que él) ahí había terminado. Al menos estaba en un lugar conocido por lo que podría regresar a casa pronto o al menos eso rogaba, según su sentido de la orientación estaba en la casa de Hatabo.

Se levantó, se limpió el trajecito lo mejor que pudo (recordemos que el pobre no puede ni sentarse con facilidad) y comenzó a andar, lo que menos se esperaba es que el camino de regreso a casa fuese un desastre peor de lo que ya era estar en casa, pero todos sabemos que Karamatsu no es afortunado.

─ ¡Un dinosaurio!

Grito una dulce y conocida voz detrás suyo, al girarse sobre sí mismo se encontró con su amigo Hatabo escoltado por algunos de sus lacayos.

─ ¡Hola Hatabo!

Saludo Karamatsu y de repente el más pequeño se le quedo viendo, intentando reconocerlo, cosa que pudo hacer rápidamente.

─ ¡Si, si, si, si! Uno de mis amigos está aquí

Vaya si estaba emocionado y los sirvientes como siempre se inclinaron de forma respetuosa ante Karamatsu.

─Es un placer verlo de nuevo Osomatsu-sama

─S-soy Karamatsu

Y ante la corrección como es clásico de los sirvientes de Hatabo alguien le disparo con una bazuca ante la "blasfemia" de no saber diferenciar a cada uno. Eso solo logro poner nervioso de nuevo a Karamatsu.

─Karamatsu tu traje es muy lindo~ ¿es una moda nueva?

─ ah…b-bueno en realidad es porque Osomatsu pensó que sería divertido vestirme así.

—Oh ya veo ¡Un juego!

– _Yes_ , algo así.

─ ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

─ ¿ _Really?_

De repente el pequeño casqueo los dedos y de la nada sus sirvientes salieron corriendo como locos, un gran alboroto surgió hasta que regresaron poco después con un traje de dinosaurio parecido al de Karamatsu solo que el suyo tenía la panza naranja en lugar de azul, vistieron rápidamente al pequeño con él y volvieron a colocar la bandera en su lugar, eso alegro mucho a Hatabo que brincaba de un lado a otro.

─Quiero que todos jueguen con nosotros.

Ordenó y de inmediato todos corrieron alborotados a cambiarse diciendo en voz alta "Lo que ordene Mr. Flag". Ya todos estuvieron vestidos así, les ordeno estar todos en la habitación.

─ ¿Y a que jugaremos?

Pregunto Karamatsu.

─A la extinción.

Dijo Hatabo con una expresión y voz aterradora.

─ ¿Eh?

El chico de panza azul estaba nervioso cuando noto que Hatabo tenía esas enormes banderas listas para ser clavadas en sus pobres víctimas.

─ ¡Seré de la especie dominante!

Grito mientras lanzaba a diestra y siniestra las banderas atravesando gente por el trasero y demás cosas.

Asustado, Karamatsu se limitó a seguirlo en su juego pues al parecer Mr. Flag estaba de su lado y lo cierto era que no quería ponerse en su contra.

 **YYY**

Vaya si había visto una masacre ahí dentro, pero luego de un largo rato caminando Karamatsu estaba cerca de la casa de Totoko-chan; esperaba que con suerte ella no estuviera en los alrededores para verlo en estas condiciones, aunque meditándolo tal vez encontrarla no fuera tan malo, últimamente todo el que lo veía así se convertía en su fan.

Aunque lo intentaba, caminar donde las madres paseaban con sus hijos era difícil, muchos de ellos le sonreían y otros les pedían fotos, no pudo negarse y le era inevitable sacar su lado narcisista al momento de posar ante la cámara o de comportarse cuando lo halagaban; Karamatsu no terminaba de lograr eso de no llamar la atención, aun así había resultado mejor de lo esperado eso de andar por las calles.

─Hey estas en mi territorio, aquí la única cosa linda que usa un disfraz llamativo soy yo.

Se escuchó una voz molesta detrás suyo luego de haber despedido a otros niños que corrieron a saludarlo y abrazarlo.

─Hola Totoko-chan.

─¿K-karamatsu-kun?

─ Hoy te vez tan _beautiful_ como de costumbre.

Ella no estaba procesando sus ideas, el muy idiota se veía tierno y lindo más de lo que le gustaría admitir, con su estúpida pose dolorosa, coqueteándole pero tan tierno que era inevitable que llamara la atención, ella estaba a su lado y la gente seguía tomándole fotos, los niños pequeños lo saludaban, abrazaban, y era total y completamente ignorada, aunque se viera adorable y fuera su amigo de la infancia no iba a permitir que el muy estúpido de Karamatsu Matsuno le quitara la atención de la gente y su reputación de linda.

Ahí la única linda y tierna a la que podían adular era a ella.

Molesta, celosa y envidiosa una completamente rabiosa Totoko-chan fue, y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz golpeo a Karamatsu con uno de sus clásicos puñetazos en el estómago.

─ ¿P-porque a mí?

Fue lo único que logro articular antes de caer al suelo sin aire.

 **YYY**

Sí que era un día pesado, a Karamatsu le urgía llegar a casa, no sabía que de cerca era seguido por dos personas codiciosas.

─Vamos a atraparlo para usarlo de entretenimiento _zansu_

Dijo la voz del infame Iyami que se reía con ese tono tan típico suyo, escondidos detrás de un arbusto estaban él y Chibita.

–Así recuperare lo que me deben esos idiotas.

Pero tan fuerte estaban riéndose que Karamatsu se sintió observado, y como quien no quiere la cosa corrió lo mejor que pudo con su trajecito.

–¡Se escapa, maldición!

–¡Atrápalo!

Y ambos salieron corriendo con unas cuerdas en la mano persiguiendo a un aterrorizado chico dinosaurio.

Lamentablemente para Karamatsu lograron atraparlo y en este momento estaba amarrado.

–N-no bromees conmigo Chibita.

–Nadie bromea, tú nos ayudaras a hacer una pequeña fortuna, sobre todo para recuperar lo que me deben, idiota.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

─ ¿Creen que se saldrán con la suya?

─ ¡Cállate!

Ordeno Chibita mientras atacaba a Karamatsu con su bazuca de comida.

─ ¡Quema!

Se quejó el chico y al hacerlo se le asomaron unas lagrimitas aquella expresión fue demasiado tierna que el corazón de sus captores latió con fuerza.

─K-kawaii

Dijeron ambos, pero tan rápidamente como notaron lo que estaban sintiendo recuperaron la compostura, pero aquello no pasó desapercibido para el segundo hijo Matsuno, a quien se le ocurrió una idea para poder salir libre de esta.

─Nee, oigan….

─ ¿Qué quieres, _zansu_?

Al girar el rostro pudieron ver a Karamatsu llorando ligeramente con un puchero en el rostro.

─T-tengo miedo….

Ese simple gesto logro hacerlos estremecer y ponerlos tensos, sentían poco a poco la compasión inundarlos, pero siendo apenas si conscientes de lo que sucedía, Iyami tomo una vara que encontró en el suelo y con ella golpeo ligero a Karamatsu, lo suficiente para que se volteara a otro lado.

─Eso no funcionara conmigo, _zansu_.

Y a continuación ambos se rieron, el chico de cejas siempre fruncidas estaba totalmente nervioso, tendría que recurrir a su último as bajo la manga, si esto no funcionaba entonces nada lo haría.

─Deberían tenerme miedo

Anuncio con su rostro agachado. Ambos captores se rieron a carcajadas.

─ ¿Por qué deberíamos tenerte idiota, maldición?

─Porque yo soy el temible Karamatsu _Rex_ GRRRRRRRRRRR.

Aquello lo dijo mirándolos de frente y pudieron ver que estaba en su modo F6. Haciendo esa expresión tan linda, con ese trajecito, en su modo idol, "gruñéndoles" como el "dinosaurio temible" que era, simplemente fue demasiado; lo último que se vio de ellos fue un sangrado nasal de proporciones épicas.

 **YYY**

Muchas horas habían pasado desde que Jyushimatsu accidentalmente lo lanzo por los cielos y término en la calle, pero después de toda clase de eventos desafortunados, al fin el chico dinosaurio, pudo llegar a casa, cuando noto las luces apagadas, se sintió aliviado pues así no tendría que soportar más encuentros agotadores y finalmente cenaría algo y dormiría un poco.

Pero como nosotros ya sabemos aún le faltaba a Karamatsu la cereza del pastel de ese día tan loco, eso y que sencillamente es el hermano más desafortunado de los seis.

Pensar que este apenas era su primer día de toda una semana por delante.

 **YYY**

Hola antes de todo una pregunta, estoy pensando en hacer un fic aparte de este que será la continuación de los demás seis días que faltan de Karamatsu vestido así, se llamaría " _La semana del terrible Karamatsu Rex_ " y como es de esperarse constaría de seis capítulos (uno por cada día restante), los cuales ya tengo planeados, pero no sé si les agrade la idea, por fa díganme su opinión en los comentarios, porque si nadie me dice que onda pues entonces tal vez no lo suba, porque lo tomare como que no llama la atención la idea.

Buu, ojala les haya gustado, que a mí me encanto -se limpia su propio sangrado nasal por imaginarse a Karamatsu idol con el trajecito- y agradezco sus comentarios de veras, ósea estoy halagada de que haya gustado tanto y aquí como siempre respondo reviews:

GinkoSaleriSan: Oh me encanta que te haya gustado, lo sé, nadie se resiste a la kawaiiosidad de Karamatsu en ese sensual trajecito, si ojala así lo trataran y como vez no estabas tan equivocada en tu idea jajaja que bueno apoyaste, gracias un saludote.

UTM4047: Lo sé no es yaoi, por eso puse no paring, aunque la imagen de la que me base si era yaoi, pero yo también quería apapacharlo hasta el cansancio ya viste todo lo que sufrió gracias por apoyar un saludo.

ManiakoPixel: Lo se jajajaja divino un saludote.

DeniSplash: el punto del fic es que se les saliera el corazón por la garganta tanto como a mí mientras lo escribía. Un saludote.

Nanami Fushikawa: nadie pudo salir ileso, he leído historias tuyas eres genial escribiendo me hágala que me te haya gustado mi trabajo, un saludote.

Reki Zen: si he leído mucho en el fandom de Karamatsu y debo decir que soy el fic mas kawaii (¿ jajajajaja ok solo bromeo hay muchos trabajos hermosos jaja pero sí que me quedo tierno, un saludo.

Megumi-Elric-x: qué bueno que te gusto aquí esta lo prometido, un saludote.

otakurusher: oh que bueno que te alegra el kokoro a mí también lo hace, aquí está el omake prometido un saludote.

Manami Chiaki: Lo se Kara así conquista corazones, y yo también lo ame un poco más de lo que ya lo amo, que bueno que quisieras apoyar con el review lo agradezco mucho, y me alegro de haberte alegrado el día, si, si se notó y me halaga que te haya gustado, un saludote.

yuli-sama: jajaja ese era el puntooo que se viera tan lindoooo un saludote jajaja.

Yaslo: jaja si Karamatsu todo tiernito, por cierto no, lo siento, es no paring porque no soy fan del yaoi aunque eso no quiere decir que no siga escribiendo cosas con guiños de ese estilo, sin mencionar que si tuviera que elegir me gusta más el KaraIchi jjajaja a mí también me mato eso jaja un saludo.

Mask Jack Palacios: Lo se súper adorable, jaja un trajecito tiene el efecto adecuado dependiendo de quién lo use, si solo un poquito, es un efecto mágico de los fic que nos dejan ideas y la imaginación nos alegra mucho, oh muchas gracias, siempre procuro que mis ideas sean diferentonas que bueno que se nota, de nada jajaja un saludote.

Bueno nos estamos leyendo, ojala dejen reviews que sin ellos muero, gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco-inventos, ¡Shao!


	3. Aviso

Hola mis amados lectores, solo estoy aquí con un aviso: he subido el fic de la semana del temible Karamatsu Rex ojala se animen a verlo. Ya va por su 4 capitulo.


End file.
